Kurenai, Aishiteru!
by Hikasya
Summary: Cerita singkat antara Naruto dan Kurenai. Cerita cinta yang terjadi junior dan senior di jurusan kedokteran. Silakan baca di sini.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Kurenai, Aishiteru**

 **Author: Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kurenai**

 **One shoot langsung tamat**

 **Ditulis pada hari Kamis, 3 September 2015. Pada pukul 21.51 P.M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Stellar Uzuki Yugao**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KURENAI, AISHITERU**

 **.**

 **.**

"TUNGGU, ASUMA!"

Seseorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik menoleh ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tengah mendekati seorang pria berambut hitam. Mereka saling berbicara dengan akrab.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu melihat dari kejauhan, gadis berambut hitam dan pria berambut hitam saling berbicara di antara keramaian di koridor kampus. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang berumur 21 tahun. Ia memasang wajah suram saat memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Yuhi Kurenai yang sedang berbicara dengan Sarutobi Asuma. Kurenai dan Asuma adalah kakak senior yang berada dalam satu jurusan dengan Naruto.

Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia kelihatan bersedih begitu ketika memandang Kurenai yang sedang berdekatan dengan Asuma?

Pasalnya, Naruto menyukai Kurenai. Kurenai yang merupakan teman dekat Temari, kakaknya Gaara. Gaara itu adalah sahabatnya Naruto. Apalagi Naruto menumpang tinggal di rumah Gaara selama kuliah di kota Suna. Kebetulan juga Kurenai sering belajar bersama dengan Temari di rumah Gaara. Dari Temari, Naruto mengenal Kurenai.

Tapi, tampaknya Naruto patah hati sekarang setelah mendengar kalau Kurenai sudah mempunyai pacar yaitu Asuma. Kini di depan matanya sendiri, Naruto menyaksikan Kurenai bersama pacarnya. Betapa hancurnya hatinya sekarang.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Kurenai dan Asuma. Hingga Asuma bertindak kasar pada Kurenai.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KURENAI! AKU HARUS PERGI SEKARANG!" seru Asuma menepis tangan Kurenai yang membelit lengan kanannya dengan kasar.

Membuat Kurenai terperanjat mendengarnya.

Karena suara Asuma yang begitu keras, mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berada di koridor itu. Mereka tertarik untuk menonton Kurenai dan Asuma yang sedang bersitegang.

"Asuma, kenapa kamu membentakku seperti itu?" tanya Kurenai berwajah kusut.

"Huh, aku tidak mau dekat denganmu lagi. Kamu sangat menyebalkan," tukas Asuma ketus seraya pergi meninggalkan Kurenai begitu saja."Kita putus. Aku pergi!"

Kurenai kaget setengah mati mendengarkan penuturan Asuma yang begitu tiba-tiba. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa?" Kurenai syok. Ia terpojok di tengah keramaian yang menontonnya. Kini dia sudah seperti habis manis, sepah dibuang.

Naruto tertegun melihatnya. Ia iba melihat Kurenai yang telah menangis tersedu-sedu di antara keramaian. Ia ingin menghampiri Kurenai. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan.

"Kurenai-san, kasihan dia...," gumam Naruto yang memasang wajah sayu.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan kemudian, setelah kejadian itu.

Di taman kampus yang asri dan teduh. Banyak pepohonan hijau yang berdiri di sana. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih dingin. Kesehatan pun semakin terjaga karena menghirup udara yang sangat segar.

Tampak Naruto dan Kurenai yang duduk secara berdampingan di bangku kayu bercat putih. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Karena Naruto yang mengajak Kurenai berbicara empat mata di taman kampus ini. Setelah Naruto baru saja selesai dari jam kuliahnya.

Ya, sejak tiga bulan belakangan ini, Naruto semakin dekat dengan Kurenai. Saat Kurenai bersedih karena diputuskan tiba-tiba oleh Asuma tanpa alasan yang jelas, Naruto datang sebagai malaikat yang membantu Kurenai bangkit dari penjara kegalauannya. Naruto selalu menghiburnya, membuatnya tertawa dan selalu memberikannya sebuah kejutan yang manis. Naruto selalu ada buatnya. Naruto selalu datang jika Kurenai membutuhkannya.

Sehingga membuat Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Kurenai. Ia mulai menyatakan cintanya hari ini. Karena itu, Naruto mengajak Kurenai berbicara di taman kampus.

Kurenai menatap Naruto. Ia tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?" tanya Kurenai.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya perlahan-lahan. Lalu ia melirik Kurenai.

"Kurenai-san, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu," jawab Naruto langsung pada intinya.

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"A-aku... aku...," Naruto gugup setengah mati. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Iya. Katakan saja. Tidak usah malu-malu."

Kurenai tersenyum. Sukses membuat jantung Naruto ingin melompat keluar sekarang juga dari tubuhnya.

"Aku... aku... aku suka padamu, Kurenai-san!"

SIIIING!

Tempat itu mendadak sunyi seperti di kuburan. Kurenai mematung setelah mendengar pengakuan isi hati Naruto tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian, Kurenai tersenyum lagi.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku juga suka kamu."

DEG!

Giliran Naruto yang membeku menjadi es batu. Ia mendingin di dalam lemari es sekarang.

Kurenai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Lantas ia meraih tangan Naruto. Naruto pun tersentak dibuatnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!" pinta Kurenai sambil menyeret Naruto agar bangkit dari duduknya.

Naruto terseret oleh arahan Kurenai.

"Eh, kemana Kurenai-san?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix san lagi, Naruto."

"Jadi, aku bisa panggil kamu apa?"

"Panggil saja Kure-chan."

"Oh, oke. Kure-chan."

Kurenai tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia terus menyeret Naruto.

"Terus kita mau kemana, Kure-chan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen."

Mendadak wajah Naruto cerah benderang bagaikan lampu teplok setelah mendengar kalimat keberuntungannya yaitu "ramen".

"Wah, yang benar nih?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih, Kure-chan. Kamu baik sekali."

"Sama-sama. Sekalian kita merayakan kalau hari ini kita sudah berpacaran."

Kurenai menampilkan senyuman termanisnya dengan wajah yang kemerahan. Betapa senang hatinya karena telah mendapatkan seorang laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Asuma. Naruto kini yang menjadi kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sangat mengerti tentang dirinya.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengiyakan maksud Kurenai mengajaknya makan ramen sebagai tanda hari ini "jadian".

"Ya," sahut Naruto cepat. Ia tersenyum dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Sungguh hari yang sangat menyenangkan buat Naruto. Lalu Naruto berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan selalu membahagiakan Kurenai. Ia ingin membuat Kurenai selalu tersenyum dan tertawa untuk selamanya.

Inilah akhirnya. Kisah cinta Naruto dengan Kurenai di Suna University. Kisah di antara dua calon dokter di masa depan nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hm, fic-nya pendek ya? Ya, inilah cerita buat pairing Naruto x Kurenai yang saya pikirkan matang-matang. Apalagi cerita ini mendadak muncul saat saya berada di kamar mandi. Jadi, terciptalah cerita cinta singkat ini.**

 **Btw, cerita ini saya persembahkan buat reader yang bernama Stellar Uzuki Yugao. Maaf ya jika fic permintaanmu telat saya update.**

 **Oke, gimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini?**

 **Berminat mau mereview cerita ini?**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Selesai dibuat pada hari Jumat, 5 September 2015. Pada pukul 01.33 A.M**

 **Hahaha, saya malah begadang pas menyelesaikan cerita ini. Habisnya nggak mau tidur.**

 ***Abaikan saja ya***

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di karya selanjutnya ^^**


End file.
